Unfading Scars
by Katz Monster
Summary: He loves her, but can't gain the courage. He cuts himself to try and get rid of the pain. He says the truth and she lives on after he dies. Rated T because I'm unsure. ContestShippy


**Hi guys! I actually have no idea how this got in my head. I'm a normally happy person, but this is dark and unlike anything I have ever written. BUt don't worry! I should have another one-shot out before the end of the week! No promises though!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

I always knew where she was even if she wasn't with me. No, I didn't out some kind of tracking device on her, it's more like feeling. An instinct. Sometimes it's strong, other times I can barley feel it. I end up following it a lot of the time, just so I can find her and watch her smile. But it kills me, watching her without a care in the world, while being with those three males that make me jealous constantly.

It's not that they do it purposefully. Hell, two of them aren't even a threat. One's her brother, another is five years older than her or something, then there's the raven haired one that always wears a cap. It just annoys me that they can be in her presence all day, while I'm stuck only seeing her at the next contest. I hate this feeling, it never goes away, and there's only one way of getting rid of it...

* * *

I spotted the brunette girl sitting on the bench in the contestants wing waiting for her name to be called. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey," I said. Over the year or so that I have known her, we have slowly become friends... But I hope it becomes something more.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, making her look even cuter.

I sighed. "Still as dense as ever," I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She slapped my arm and pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she shouted.

I stood up and put a single red rose in her hair. "It means what it means." I walked off.

* * *

I started to mentally shout at myself as I made it to my room. I opened the door and closed it behind me, locking it. I ran into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I know it was stupid, but I started to point at myself and shout at me. A whole manner of curses left my mouth as I told myself off again and again.

I looked at the rose sitting near the tap. I looked at the thorns on the stem. I would do anything to ease the pain.

'Tomorrow is a new day,' I thought. Slash. 'Tomorrow I won't be so weak...' Slash. 'Yeah right, how many times have you planned on doing this?' Slash. 'How many times have you failed to tell her.' Slash. 'How many times have you had the perfect moment.' Slash.

Blood had finally started to run to my wrist. I just wish it would happen already, then this could all be over.

* * *

I finished writing the note I was going to give to her... Well, leave for her. I walked to her room and dropped the rose and card on the door mat hoping she would find it. That one of them would find it, I knew that one of them would and when they saw the rose they would instantly give it to her... If it didn't work I would ask the nurse to give her one.

'No,' I told myself. 'She will find it, so stop worrying.'

'Yeah, then what if I don't puck up the courage?' the other side of me asked.

I sighed, I could never go back to the way I used to be. Even if I was with her. Nothing could get me out this hole when I was in this deep. That's what I thought anyway.

* * *

It was five-thirty, and I sat on the beach waiting for her to come... If she got my note she would know to do this.

She's already five minutes late, and I was beginning to worry. I know I was being stupid, she was fashionably late.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She said down beside me. Wow I must have been really out of it if I didn't hear her coming.

I sighed and looked straight into her sapphire orbs, that sparkled beautifully in the setting sun. "I'm going to confess to you something that has been eating away at me for a long time," I started.

She nodded at me to continue. I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt and heard her gasp. There was multiple scars slashed across my wrists, multiple nights of trying to get rid of the pain I felt in my heart. She picked up one of my hands and cradled in her own.

"Listen, I have been doing this for a while. And I've only been doing it because I'm not with you."

She looked up from the cuts and stared into my emerald eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I sighed again. "Look, I can't continue the way I am. Not without telling you. For the longest time I've been hoping that you knew what a single red rose means, but because I'm here like this I guess you don't..." It was now or never. "I love you."

Her sapphire eyes shined with tears and she threw her arms around me. I was shocked at first, but gained the right of mind to recuperate the gesture. We stayed like that for I while, before I heard her whisper,

"I love you too."

* * *

I watched her. Watched her from above as I saw her tears run down her cheeks. We had had a good life, both become famous Top Co-ordinators, had two children, even grand children. I lived until the age of 84.

I watched as she made her speech, then our children. Even her father stood up.

As my coffin was placed into the ground I saw her whisper something, and she tossed a single red rose down on top of the white painted wood. Looks like she finally earned the meaning of a red rose.

And the scars they caused still remain on my wrist.

* * *

**Please review! And don't worry, I nearly cried myself.  
**


End file.
